


Wound Denial

by whitexblackrose



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, tasertricks - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-01
Updated: 2016-04-01
Packaged: 2018-05-30 15:10:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6429454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whitexblackrose/pseuds/whitexblackrose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Darcy gets woken up by Loki after a bet went wrong. When it comes time to take care of the wound, Loki fails to give the right terminology of where Hawkeye hit him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wound Denial

**Author's Note:**

> An edited short that I had up on Tumblr for a long time.

When the doorbell chimed at three in the morning, Darcy was murderous. Groggy and fuming, she stumbled out of bed and to the front door. She unlocked the door and threw it open. Just as she was about to scream at the person stupid enough to visit her this late – or was it early? – but her boyfriend collapsed against her.

“Loki?” She panicked and grabbed a hold of him. She smelled blood and saw Loki’s right hand covered in it.

The male groaned. “I was careless… stupid bet.”

Darcy adjusted her hold on him and helped walk him to the closest seat.

“Noooo, I’ll ruin the couch,” Loki protested.

Darcy ignored him and guided him toward the ugly hand-me-down. “What happened?”

“Hawkeye and I made a bet,” Loki summarized.

An elegantly sculpted brow rose. “Which was?”

“If I could outrun his arrows he’d do my desk work for a week. If not, I have to infuse his arrows with magic,” Loki replied. When lowered to the couch he hissed and shifted to his left side.

“Where’s the wound?” Darcy asked, already heading toward the too-often-used-first-aid kit.

When she heard a grumble in Norse she sighed, “Loki.”

“My leg,” Loki responded.

Darcy returned to the room with the kit tucked under an arm. She knelt down and peeled off Loki’s coat. When the wound was exposed, she erupted with laughter and fell back.

Loki glowered at his beloved.

“Sorry,” Darcy giggled, “but that isn’t your leg.”

“If I say leg then it is my leg.” Loki pouted.

“Sorry, God of Mischief, but you have definitely been shot in the ass,” Darcy answered.


End file.
